Most people are familiar with the chore of gathering leaves or grass clippings from around the yard. Generally, the leaves, grass clippings, twigs, garbage, and other loose material (hereinafter “loose material”) are collected into piles, which are then placed into garbage containers or disposable plastic bags. Getting the loose material from a pile and into a garbage container can be the most difficult step in the process.
Conventionally, a user repeatedly lifts part of the loose material, either by hand or using a combination of a hand and a rake or shovel, and places the loose material in the garbage container. This repeated movement is undesirable, as it may cause stress and strain on the user. Furthermore, this procedure may be messy and inconvenient if the loose material is wet. In addition, wind may scatter the loose material out of the pile such that the user must return to rebuilding the pile. While the task of moving the loose material from the pile to the garbage container is challenging, the task is easier with two or more workers. Nevertheless, a single user typically does the job.
Generally, the loose material, such as leaves and clippings, is gathered and collected for disposal. Those of skill in the art, however, will recognize that the same problems described above exist regardless of the nature of the loose material. For example, material such as grain, sand, small rocks, or the like may be gathered in bags or containers for purposes other than disposal. Numerous devices have been provided to facilitate moving a collection of loose material into a container for disposal or otherwise.
One solution provides a flat sheet. The loose material is gathered in a pile on the sheet. Then, the sheet is rolled or folded to form a cylinder or other generally prism shape having two open ends. The loose material is gathered within the prism shape. Next, the prism-shaped sheet is lifted and tipped to dump the loose material out one end of the cylinder.
Unfortunately, the prism-shaped sheet includes two open ends. The loose material tends to fall out one end or the other when the prism-shaped sheet is transported and/or dumped. Other devices, such as netting, may be formed into a temporary “bag” by gathering each corner together to enclose the loose material inside such that no loose material is lost. Such a “bag,” however, proves difficult in practice to empty into a typical garbage container.
Another solution includes walls-configured to seal one open end when the sheet is formed into a prism shape. These devices, however, generally do not lie completely flat. The walls may impede gathering of the loose material onto the sheet. For example, a user may be required to rake or sweep loose material onto the sheet in a single direction, much like a dustpan. Other devices lie substantially flat, but with such devices, the loose material often gets blown or raked across the sheet instead of collecting into a pile as is generally desired.
While some of the problems with conventional devices may be resolved by using two workers, none of the conventional devices provides an effective, simple, lightweight, inexpensive tool to assist someone performing the chore alone. Accordingly, what is needed is a device that overcomes the problems and disadvantages of the prior art. In particular, the device should lie flat for collection of loose material onto the device and include an obstructing member that assists in preventing the loose material from being raked across the device. The device should be transformable into a cylinder or other temporary prism-shaped container that retains the loose material inside and closes one end of the container for effective transport of the loose material to a desired location. The device should be capable of being locked in the temporary container configuration. Furthermore, the device should be lightweight, sturdy, durable, simple, and inexpensive. The present invention provides these advancements in a novel and useful way.